


Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A krashlyn wedding drabble, because we can never have enough of those





	Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.

Ashlyn was sure she had never been happier in her entire life. Once more her national team had qualified for the World Cup, she had a home with the women that she loved. She was captain of her own club team in Orlando, her relationship with her family was amazing and yet there was still something missing. 

She was watching her teammates dancing at the club, all partying when her eyes landed on Ali. She took a long moment to just drink in the sight of her. Ashlyn could still recall their first kiss, how nervous she was on the first date. She had played against her, with her and behind her. She remembered being smitten in college wondering how a girl as beautiful as Ali Krieger could exist. 

They had spent eight years together, with each other close and at times having to last through long distance. Nothing had ever stopped her love for Ali and she was sure that nothing ever would. Ali had helped shape who she was in a lot of ways, the beautiful defender had always pushed Ashlyn to live her truth and be authentic. 

There was a genuine love there, that surpassed anything that Ashlyn had ever felt before. She was positive that nothing could come close to touching what she felt for Ali. 

Ali's attention shifted from where she had been dancing with Heather O'Reilly. Her and HAO had been talking about their coaching class when Ali had felt Ashlyn's attention on her. It was weird but she always knew when Ashlyn was staring at her, it was just the weird sort of connection they had developed. They often communicated with looks and small gestures, a sign of knowing and being with each other for so long.

They had recently gotten engaged on their eight anniversary but Ashlyn wanted more. She saw people like Syd, Alex, Julie who all got to go home to their spouses. She wanted to be able to go home to her wife. Maybe it was just a piece of paper but she wanted to marry her right then and that. 

Ali wandered over to Ashlyn and wrapped her arms around the keeper's neck. "Hey you, you look deep in thought, what's up?"

"I want to marry you," Ashlyn said, dropping a kiss to Ali's forehead. 

Ali gave an amused smile and held up her left hand. "We have already gotten engaged babe, we'll get married." She promised her, unsure of why Ashlyn was bringing it up. 

"I know we can have a big wedding, the wedding of our dreams. But right now, in front of all our teammates, I wanna marry you." Ashlyn whispered softly, her gaze hungry and full of love.

A stunned look crossed Ali's features as she realized just why Ashlyn had invited former teammates like HAO and Ash's best friend Whitney there. 

"Tonight?" The defender looked down at her red little cocktail dress and then back at Ashlyn. She hadn't anticipated it, hadn't even thought that Ashlyn would want to get married before the Women's World Cup.

Giving the briefest of nods, Ashlyn smiled. "I don't need anything else baby. I just need you to say yes." 

The hesitation slowly left Ali's face. It wasn't like she didn't want to marry Ashlyn, she had been head over heels for her for eight long years. "Yes," Ali whispered. 

Ashlyn lit up and kissed her cheek. "I'll tell the gals, I am sure one of them is ordained knowing this group." She joked softly. 

\---  
About two hours later since half the team insisted on doing their makeup, Ashlyn and Ali lined up in the hotel they were staying at. The hotel had allowed them to rent the dining hall since there weren't any other meetings or events going on. 

Ali, of course, had Heather, Syd, and Alex as her three bride's maids. Ashlyn had picked Whitney, Pinoe, and Kelley to stand at her side. Surprisingly Tobin had announced that she was qualified to marry them because she had gotten certified and married some of her friends back during her NWSL season. 

Ashlyn was waiting up at the altar, talking to Tobin. "Dude I am kind of nervous." She admitted. 

"You will be great, you know the rest of the girls are just excited to have a reason to dress up." Tobin gave her a reassuring smile. She lightly punched Ashlyn in the arm and then just beamed at her. "Ashlyn is all grown up."

Ashlyn knocked Tobin's hand away and took a deep throat as the back door opened and Ali walked in, in a brilliant red dress. Their teammates specifically Alex and Press had helped with Ali's make up. 

Ali was staring right back at her, a look of utter love and contentment in her eyes. Any traces of the earlier hesitation was gone and Ali was looking like she was glowing. Ashlyn was so focused on her, that she wasn't even paying attention as Tobin spoke and called the little meeting to order. 

"Babe," Ali whispered, trying to get Ashlyn's attention.

Ashlyn blushed and cleared her throat. "I am sorry, I just got distracted by how beautiful you look." She admitted. 

"Gaaaayyyy." Emily Sonnett called from the back, high fiving Horan and Pugh. 

"I wasn't aware we allowed children at team weddings," Ashlyn called, glaring playfully at her friends. 

Tobin rolled her eyes and then focused in on Ali. "Ali why don't you say your vows first since Ashlyn is so distracted." 

"Sure." Ali took a deep breath, trying to shake off just how emotional she felt. "Ashlyn Harris you have been a bright spot in my life the last eight years and I look forward to spending the next eighty with you. You're the love of my life, the one constant that makes me feel invincible. You won't have to worry about me every straying because you have all of my heart. It's you and me, rain or shine, hell or high water. You're for me and I am glad to be marrying you. I love you." 

Ashlyn had to swallow the lump in her throat. It always took her by surprise and amazed her at just how deep Ali loved her. She squeezed her wife's hand and smiled. 

"Damn you've always been a tough act to follow, so I don't know if I can top that, so I'll just tell you how much I love you. You're my true north baby, you take me on my worst days and bring out the sunshine. You the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen, you're my soulmate baby. Ali, you are everything to me and more, my life is infinitely better with you in it. In this life and the next, I always believe we will find each other." Ashlyn whispered, meaning every word she said. 

Tobin herself was getting a little choked up. She had them give each other little placeholder rings and then stepped back. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Wife and Wife. You may kiss your bride." 

Ashlyn and Ali eagerly embraced kissing each other passionately, the whoops of congratulations from their teammates surrounding them.

“I have to admit, that was kind of cute.” Christen admitted, she was always a sucker for a wedding.

Tobin laughed softly. “Don’t get any ideas yet babe.” She warned.

**Author's Note:**

> I was having Krashlyn feels and listening to Marry You by Bruno Mars. I hope you enjoyed the story.
> 
> I have been writing some wwe stories but don't worry soccer and Krashlyn is still my top love.
> 
> -Becks


End file.
